1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a disk drive assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Often, at least one disk drive is secured in a housing of a computer for data storage, conventionally secured therein by a plurality of screws. The screws are small, however, and during installation or removal are easily dropped into the computer enclosure, which may result in damage.